I Believe in Fairies
by KuriWasHere
Summary: After Sakura's mother dies, her strict father remarries another woman who she thinks is the most torturous woman on earth. While packing to run away from home, Sakura meets the fairy, Syaoran. Friendship blooms, and maybe something else..


Hehee I know I haven't finished my other fanfics but I love thinking of new stories! So yea. Enjoy my new fanific!

Summary: After Sakura's mother,the only one that loved her, dies, her father remarries another woman who she thinks is the most torturous woman on earth. While packing to run away from home, Sakura meets the fairy, Syaoran. Friendship blooms, and maybe something else.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

* * *

Chapter 1- The day I met you

The door slammed and Sakura Kinomoto flopped onto her bed, her face streaming with tears. Earlier, her stepmother had just finished giving her another lecture which meant torture. She absolutely hated this family now that her mother was dead. To her, if she had just one tiny chance of getting out of the house, she would. This place was like hell.

You see, Sakura Kinomoto was born into a very rich family. Because of the whole heir process, Touya, her brother, was born and Sakura was just an accident. Her father Fujitaka Kinomoto wanted to get rid of her however her mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto who was now dead, wanted to keep her. Everyone in the family despised her except for her mother and one of their maids whos name was Ami. Her name suited her perfectly, friend, the only person she had besides her mother and Tomoyo who was her best friend.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to forget about what had just happened. If only.. if only she should get out of this hell.. it would be the only thing she every wanted. She never wanted anything else because she was a kind and generous person unlike her step-mother, father, and brother. She only gave, and never took.

"If only.." she drifted off as she mumbled the two words.

**A few hours later**

"Sakura you wretched girl! Get your ass down here at this moment!" Suma yelled from downstairs. Oh great, her step-mother was calling. Sakura slowly rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to where she had heard her step mothers voice. "Yes mother?"

"What the hell is this?! And do not call me mother!" Suma asked as she pointed to a stain on a rug that she had recently bought. Sakura looked down. It was the stain that she had seen Touya make earlier as she was making her way up the stairs. "I didn't do it" she answered.

"Liar, if you didn't do it then who did? Surely Touya did not do it!"

"Touya _did_ do it." She looked at her step-mother stubbornly and received a slap in the face. Tears started pouring down her face again. "Do _not_ lie to me you despicable idiotic speck of nothing" her step-mother glared at her. "Next time I hear a lie out of you, i'll make sure you regret it"

"I--" Sakura stopped. There was no point in talking with this woman, she absolutely would not listen. She turned around and was about to leave when she heard Suma say to her father, "I can't believe that _animal_ came out of your useless wife."

She had enough of this crap. Sakura turned back around and stormed up to Suma's face. "You know what? I cant believe a person like you could exist in this world. You always blame me for doing the things that Touya did, you hate me, you treat me like crap, and you know what? You're an _ugly wrench _yourself! I've had enough of this." This was the first time she had ever lost her temper and it was because Suma had called her mother useless.

Stomping back into her room, she began tearing out everything from her closet and wardrobe also taking out her suitcases. "I wish I could leave this place.." Sakura knew this was impossible because since her family was filthy rich, they had guards everywhere around the mansion and if she had tried to escape, they would catch her, tell her step-mother, and she would get another three-hour long lecture. Learnt from past experiences.

As she said this, a loud pop was sounded from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw a teenager about the same age as she was but with small wings on his back. He had brown hair and chocolate eyes, and he seemed to have a muscular body. She lurched back and stared at him horrified, "Who are you, what are you, where did you come from, and what do you want with me?"

The teen smiled and walked closer to her. "Syaoran Li at your service!"

Sakura looked at him strangely, "and what about my other questions?"

"Oh, let's see.. I'm Syaoran Li, I'm a fairy (A/N: LOL HES A FAIRY!), I came from the land of the fairies, and I'm here to grant your wishes!"

"Wait.. so.. you're--" Sakura giggled, "--a.. FAIRY!" She burst out laughing. Syaoran frowned, "what a bad way to say hi to the person that's doing to grant your wishes from now on"

"I'm sorry" Sakura responded, still laughing a bit, "it's just that.. it's hard to believe that, first, you're a fairy, and second, youre a _male_ fairy"

Syaoran laughed as well, "of course there are male fairies! How do you think baby fairies came from?" Sakura burst out laughing again for a while then stopped, breathing heavily. "Okay.. okay.. so, how can I believe that you're a fairy?"

"By this" Syaoran responded and waved a wand that he took out from a pocket. Suddenly, all the clothes that Sakura had dug out earlier flew into her suitcases, neatly folded and stacked, and the suitcases closed themselves.

Sakura stared in awe, he really was a fairy! Then she remembered that she hadn't introduced herself yet, "I'm sorry.. er.. Li-san, I haven't introduced myself yet"

"No need to" Syaoran stopped her, "I already know about you. Your name is Sakura Kinomoto, you're 15, birthday is on March 12, blood type AB, favorite food strawberry cake, favori--"

"Okay okay! I get it now, but how did you know all this?"

Syaoran winked at her, "it comes with the job of being a fairy friend!" (A/N: A fairy friend is like a fairy godparent but the fairy is about the same age as their client person) Sakura was amazed. She never thought that fairies were real, and now there was one standing right in front of her!

Someone knocked on her door and Sakura snapped her head to Syaoran's direction, "hide! They'll see you" Syaoran didnt budge. "They can't see me anyways, only you can"

"Oh.." Sakura said and went to open the door, Suma stood there with a distorted face. "Get your worthlessness down to dinner" Sakura winced at the word worthlessness. As soon as Suma left, she turned around to face Syaoran. "Can you help me get out of here?"

He smiled at her, "that's the whole reason i'm here"

* * *

Yay chappie 1, reviews please! I need to know how my story is. Thanks! 


End file.
